


I Pretend That I'm Not Hurt

by Cutie_otp



Category: Larry - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction, ziam - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Eleanor Is A Beard, Gay, Love, Lust, Secret Relationship, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:44:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutie_otp/pseuds/Cutie_otp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis lives a stressful life. Going to work everyday, barely affording his bills. He then finds out that Harry is the new owner for the company. After he meets him, he can't get him off his mind. All Louis wants anymore is Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Pretend That I'm Not Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first work on here, so I hope you like it.

The room fell silent as Zayn entered. His tuxedo stretched nicely over his angelic body, rustling slightly as he walked. Liam's eyes fell to his body, slightly biting his lip. Zayn gave him a cocky smirk, and Liam shook his head. The thing about Zayn was that he didny think he was sexy, he knew he was sexy. Louis rolled his eyes slightly at the two of them, then began to read his papers again.

 

Louis had to deal with this daily, noticing the couple's obvious sexual frustrations. They would never stop, yet they had never even when on a date with each other. They only shared a heated kissing session, but nothing more than that. So Louis always sat there in agony, not being able to remember the last time he got laid.

 

"I have an announcement." Zayn stated as he sat in the chair at the end of the long desk.

 

"About?" Niall urged him. He looked quite pissed off today.

 

"About how we have a new owner of the company. The son has inherited it due to the original owner's death. He will be visiting us shortly." Zayn's words sounded slightly stern, eyes focused on Niall.

 

"Do anyone of us know him?" Liam inquired, brows furrowed.

 

"Well, not exactly." Zayn fumbled his fingers as he spoke. "His name is Harry, Harry Styles. Since he bares the name Styles, he has a right to the company. Well besides the fact that he was put in the will. He inherited the business, and his sibling inherited the mansion."

"Does he have any experience in this field of work?" Louis questioned. He didn't like the idea of somebody else controlling everyone. The man before him was a good man, so he wished for Harry to have some traits.

"Hopefully." Zayn flashes a nervous smile. "Alright, everyone get back to work."

Louis resumed looking at the papers. Head down and back slumped.

"You know if you stay in that position you're going to have a back like a camel." Liam said, chuckling at his own joke.

"Why are you still here, Li?" Louis inquired, not bothering to look at him.

"Why are YOU still here? You have your own cubical that you never use anymore."

"I don't find the noises of pens clicking and loud printers satisfying, alright?"

"Fine, fine. But remember that I'm not going to save your arse whenever the janitor gets pissed at you." Liam stated, pointing to the crumpled paper on the floor. He then exited after his remark.

Louis rolled his eyes. It's like he didn't have enough shit to deal with. Working a job that's always on his mind, not getting any sleep for five whole days, he wasn't able to pay his rent on time due to other bills becoming a higher price (insurance, car note, electric, etc.).

He just wanted a little peace, that was it. Just enough to clear his mind from all that's happening. He was only hired in with this job two years ago, which is a short period of time do to everyone else's time.

He just put his head into his hands, hair rustling at the contact. He stayed like that until he had fallen asleep, arms sprawled out and side of face touching the cold surface.

The door creaked open, revealing a man with a head full of curls. His piercing green eyes searched the room until he saw louis. He chuckled slightly, walking over to the lad. He lightly touched his head, noticing how soft it is when he touches it. Louis' eyes fluttered open, noticing the man behind him.

 

Louis shot up, glaring at the man. He then softened his expression when he came to the realization of who the man was. "Are you Harry Styles by any chance?" He questioned, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

 

The man, well Harry, nodded in response. "I'm sorry to interrupt your rest but I cam here during afterhours so could you uh show me around? There's literally nobody here."

 

"It's afterhours?" Louis asked, eyes darting toward the window. He shook his head as he saw the night sky. "Shit, there's no way I slept that long." He mumbled in disbelief. Harry then stared at him and remembered what he had just asked for. "Oh, you need a tour of the place? Well come along, I guess." He grabbed Harry's hand, helping himself get out of the chair.

 

They took the elevator into the mailroom. It was deserted at the moment, which was quite odd for Louis. He had never really walked around the building unless everybody was working.

 

"This is where people work their ass off for minimum pay." Louis said sarcastically, which made Harry chuckle.

 

"My father always made me work in the mailroom around two years ago. He believed that I should've known how hard it is for some people with lesser pay. I lived in a small apartment off that tiny salary, it was horrific."

 

"Hey, I'm not trying to be nosey or anything, but how old are you?" Louis was genuinely curious. Harry looked as if he was twenty-five, which was only a year younger.

 

"You really want to know my age?" Harry put on a cheeky smile.

 

"Yes. Just tell me already."

 

"I just turn twenty." Louis' mouth gaped at what Harry had said.

 

"You now own a million dollar business and you are only twenty?" He still was shocked. It did make sense to why he was okay with Louis acting casual.

 

Harry only nodded, chuckling at Louis. "I guess I'm lucky." He shrugged.

 

Louis then showed him the rest of the way. Telling secrets about coworkers on each floor, which made both of them laugh. But eventually it began to get late, and the elevator ran out of stops.

 

Louis and Harry parted way outside, both walking to their cars. Louis couldn't stop thinking about Harry, though. Even when he went inside his home, he thought about him.

 

"God he was sexy." Louis mumbled to himself as he sat on the edge of his shabby bed. 

 

Louis met plenty of attractive men, but never one where he wanted to rip his clothes off the minute he laid eyes on him. There was something different about Harry, something that made Louis want him badly.

 

\---

 

He woke up to the sun glistening on his back, causing him to groan. He didn't want to wake up, he wanted to stay like that forever. Then the alarm went off.

 

Louis hit the top of it furiously, causing it to turn off. He was grateful that he succeeded on the first try, not having to hear that agonizing sound that symbolizes awakening. He wasn't a morning person, whatsoever.

 

He walked into the kitchen, fixing a cup of tea. He had always enjoyed tea although it pushed the British stereotype even more. 

 

He got dressed quickly, fixed his hair, then he left. He was gone to work, the dreaded place where his only friends were. 

 

"Rumor has it that you saw the new owner last night." Niall smirked. Louis nodded at him.

 

"Is he an old guy? Is he arrogant? What does he look like?" Niall kept questioning him.

 

"He's twenty, he's nice, and he has these chocolate brown curls with mesmerizing green eyes." Louis sighed.

 

"Damn, he's that young? When I was twenty I was working at Nando's trying to pay for Uni." 

 

"I know right?" 

 

"Do you think he'll show up today?" 

 

"I don't think he has a reason to, but he might." They then both walked into the place. 

Louis headed towards his office, was pulled aside and rushed to the room. He was kissed roughly, the person nipping harshly at the lip. He then say who it was. Harry Styles.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter is short, the next one will be longer and better I promise. If i made any typos or mistakes, I'm sorry. I didn't really have time to proofread. If you want to talk to me about his fic or about anything my tumblr is suchacarrotwow.tumblr.com I love you all for reading!


End file.
